


两个西柚

by heizenberg



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizenberg/pseuds/heizenberg
Summary: 文俊辉垂下眼帘，指腹摩挲着光滑饱满的西柚，之前在网上看到过的那个又冷又脱线的情话段子像一道闪电划过脑海。
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 3





	两个西柚

俊2020生贺，多亏了猫猫头的提醒，wvs又kdl

灵感来自五周年的“junosh”英语

Side A

那个留学生又来了。

李知勋稍挑起眼尾，看着运动鞋的边晃过货架脚，径直往生鲜区那边去了。今天是浅蓝灰色调，挺适合他。

李知勋低下头，继续看手机里的编舞视频，右脚挂着拖鞋默默打拍子。

一、二、三……

李知勋家经营的小超市离学校的留学生公寓只隔了一个街口，主要针对学生售卖零食，但也做街坊生意，弄了个小型生鲜区卖些鸡蛋、青菜、水果。没有社团活动的晚上他便在店里帮忙看店收银，几乎每次都能看见那个留学生来光顾。

留学生长得很出挑，英气的五官像杂志里的带点混血气质的日系帅哥，优越的身材让人想起阳光沙滩排球运动员，李知勋一眼便记住了。韩语好像不太灵光，每次都直接把要买的东西摆到他面前，再等李知勋给他结账。

李知勋眼角扫到那人走过来，忍不住稍稍坐直了身子。他看着他从篮子里拿出一包生菜、一瓶酱油，以及两个西柚放在结账台上。

又是两个西柚。他忍不住抬眼看了面前那人一眼。留学生只略略收了下巴，从这个角度看上去五官深邃如刀刻。

真不公平。李知勋想翻白眼，可是颧骨有一点儿热。他把所有东西扫了价，看着收银机上的数字说：“总共3580won。”

留学生在包里掏掏裤兜掏掏，左手几张纸币，右手一把银币，平摊着掌心伸到李知勋面前。

啊又是这样。李知勋忍不住小声叹了口气，伸手在对方掌心里挑拣出相应金额的钱。“多谢惠顾。”

他感到有眼神在他脸上扫了一圈，就抬起头：“还有事？”

留学生吓了一跳的样子，从裤兜里掏出手机，划两下，递过来。李知勋看了一眼，是一瓶他没见过的辣椒酱。他摇摇头，“不好意思我们这里没有这种。”

留学生收回手，漂亮的眼睛里明晃晃地写着失落。李知勋看着那扇子似的睫毛扑闪两下，忍不住开口说：“要不你把照片发给我，我们进货的时候留意一下。”

留学生愣愣地看着他，李知勋只好双手比了个相框，“照片，啊，photo。”

他看着对方愣了一会儿低头划开手机递过来，一打眼：这回不是辣椒酱了，屏幕里的男生微微歪着脸，露出锋利的下颚线，右手在唇前比了个V。

李知勋忍不住又看了他一眼：脸红了。还知道害臊。

他抿着嘴角掏出手机，“kkt有账号吗？加一下把照片传我吧。”

这句倒是听懂了。宽厚的手伸过来，在李知勋面前划开应用，id很简洁：JUN。

李知勋发送了好友申请，对方也很爽快就通过了，把照片发了过来。

“不是这个。”李知勋看着自拍照终于忍不住笑出声来，“是sauce呀sauce。”

留学生闹了个大红脸，发了照片就匆匆走了。

李知勋看着聊天记录里的自拍照，翘着嘴角保存到手机里。

好有意思的人。

每次李知勋看店，都看到留学生来买东西，无论买什么，一到结账时必然会看见两个西柚。

甚至有时，只有两个西柚。

“不酸吗？”他忍不住开口问。

留学生眼睛瑟缩了一下，犹豫着开口蹦出有些结巴的韩语：“……喜欢。”

大概是感冒了，中偏低的嗓音鼻音略重。

喜欢吃酸的呀。李知勋收回目光，对着收银机征楞了两秒：总价2550won，收了5000won该找多少来着？

李知勋把艰难算出的找零递给对方。“对了，那个辣椒酱店里有货了。”他直接绕过柜台，趿着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒跑到酱料区，从架子底部抽出一瓶酱，又啪嗒啪嗒跑回来，递给他。

留学生很开心地接过来，孩子似的原地转了个圈，“谢谢！”清澈的眼睛直勾勾望进李知勋眼里。

这句韩语说的倒是很标准。

李知勋笑着摆摆手。

“啊这个……”留学生有些欲言又止，对着李知勋鼓励的眼神，艰难地说完整句话。“跟……冰激凌一起，好吃的。”还竖起一个大拇指。

“啊……是吗？”李知勋笑了笑。看来韩语还是不咋地，虽然不知道他想说的到底是啥，但是啥都不能是冰激淋吧。

“我想，”留学生盯着他的眼睛，“请你吃。”

“欸？”

“冰激淋。”顿了顿又有些忐忑地，“……不喜欢？”

李知勋想说不用这么客气反正辣椒酱在店里买我家也有赚，而且跟不太熟的人有过多接触也不是他的风格。可看着对方忽闪忽闪的大眼睛，拒绝的话却卡在喉咙口说不出来。

“……好啊。”

望着留学生三步一跳的背影，李知勋决定把JUN这个账号保留在联系人里。

要让国际友人感受我大韩民国的亲切啊。

Side B

文俊辉没想到能在超市里见到那个男生。

第一次见到他，是在学校的文艺晚会上。文俊辉本是来捧同寝学弟的场，视线却完全被台上那个白净娇小的男孩子吸引了。明明长得很可爱，表情却一直酷酷的，最后ending定点pose是略眯着眼微张着唇小舌一探的魅惑表情，看得文俊辉心里小鹿乱撞。

“俊哥你来啦！”李灿兴奋地扯住他的胳膊，“怎么样？看见我帅气的moon walk了吗？”

“嗯嗯很帅。”文俊辉点点头，忍不住用胳膊肘拐了拐还在擦汗的学弟，用下巴往一边点了点。“那个是你的同级吗？”

“谁？”李灿顶着毛巾侧过头看，“哦那不是顺荣哥嘛，你见过的。”

“不是，我是说跟他说话那个。”

“哦，你说知勋哥！”李灿一脸恍然大悟，“他是顺荣哥请来的外援啦，因为我们舞蹈社刚好有一个人扭到了踝骨，他来顶位的。”

“临时顶位都能跳这么好啊。”文俊辉喃喃道。

“他可是个狠角色，以前练舞练到肌肉得走不了路，打完针回来继续练。”李灿语尾带着两声模糊不清的“啧啧”，“以前他训我们，比顺荣哥还凶，会抡吉他胖揍那种。”

“那他怎么不跳了？”

“好像更喜欢作曲吧。反正被一个学长挖走了，顺荣哥那会儿还哭了呢。”李灿拉着文俊辉往观众席走，“他是音乐系的，一会儿还有他的钢琴弹唱。”

文俊辉目不转睛地盯着台上弹奏着钢琴闭眼吟唱的李知勋，突然明白了他为什么放弃了跳舞。

那样的声音，真的太适合唱歌了。

就算知道会痛

心还是会向着你 

所以才会一直对你贪心

略带沙哑的声线，伴随着钢琴娓娓道来，一字一句咏唱着忧郁却无法自拔的爱情。明明只有一束清冷的灯光倾落，却连眉角发梢都散射着夺目的光，耀得文俊辉眼睛干涩，却不舍得移开视线。

“欢迎光临。”

文俊辉看着李知勋迷蒙着眼帮他把挑好的鸡蛋和青菜扫价格。这个李知勋跟台上光彩夺目的少年完全两样：他穿着印着小孩鬼脸的宽松黑T和肥大的过膝短裤，白净的脚随意地揣进拖鞋里，还不时抬起左脚脚背去蹭右脚脚跟。

那张小脸抬起来，跟舞台上一样白的发光，只是少了眼角那些妖媚的线条，看起来清洌而懵懂。

“一共3200won。”

店里没有其他人，正值午后，外面的街道也很安静，只有空调在尽职地运转发出微弱的响声。

“3200won。”李知勋见他没动静，又提醒了一遍，还稍稍睁开了眯缝着的眼睛。

“啊……”文俊辉盯着李知勋额角由于趴着睡压出的红印，突然莫名地紧张起来，有些结巴地竖着手指：“还……还有……”

他飞快地蹿回货架区，眼睛扫过玲琅满目的商品，却什么也没看清。他不知道该买什么，他只是想在这里多呆一会儿。

想跟李知勋多呆一会儿。

文俊辉借着货架的遮挡偷偷往收银台瞄过去：李知勋又坐下来，戴上耳机弓着背，右脚蹬着地面轻轻打着节拍。

是4/4。他默默跟着数了两个来回，突然觉得可笑：文俊辉你是什么怀春少女吗？上去搭讪啊！说我看过你的表演啊！告诉他他唱歌好好听啊！偷看数拍子算怎么回事？

他叹了口气，手无意一搭，恰好落在一个圆润的物体上。他低头一看，正当季节的西柚圆滚滚地堆成一座橙黄色的小丘，连空气里都弥漫着清甜爽口的气息。

文俊辉垂下眼帘，指腹摩挲着光滑饱满的西柚，之前在网上看到过的那个又冷又脱线的情话段子像一道闪电划过脑海。

他捧着两个西柚，像捧着自己砰砰乱跳的心，放到李知勋的面前。

“哇俊哥你又买西柚啊？”李灿看着文俊辉把购物袋里的东西一样一样掏出来，“我从没见过你这么爱吃酸能吃酸的人，每天两个，你的胃还好吗？”

“不太好，要不你帮帮忙？”

“我才不要。”李灿吐了吐舌头，“这玩意又酸又涩，谁要吃啊。”

“你不懂。”文俊辉笑着往嘴里扔了一瓣橙红色的果肉，清爽微涩的酸甜在舌尖裂开。“这是夏天的味道啊。

入秋后的阳光干燥温暖，把晾在阳台上的西柚皮熨得微微发皱，发苦的涩却沉淀出几分清洌的甜香。文俊辉把晾干后的柚皮切成细丝，封进广口玻璃瓶里，浇上浓稠的蜂蜜渍起来。

“西柚下市了。”

文俊辉刚踏进超市的门口，就听见坐在柜台后面的李知勋冲他说。

他今天穿了一件宽松的卫衣和卡其色中裤，露出来的小腿脆得像刚采的藕节。手肘压着涂得凌乱的五线谱，葱白的指节上少许墨水渍。

“哦，我知道。”

文俊辉打开书包，把柚蜜掏出来。“这个给你。”

“为什么给我？”

他见李知勋歪着头看过来，勉力压着有些打结的舌头把话说完：“泡温水喝，对嗓子好。”

李知勋眯了眯眼睛，还是一错不错地盯着他。

“你……你不是唱歌吗……”文俊辉垂着眼盯着自己微微脱胶的鞋尖，“用得着。”

“那下次我唱歌，”文俊辉看着李知勋漫不经心地开口，嘴角轻微上扬，像只得意的猫，“你会来听吗？”

午后的阳光洒在广口瓶上，柚皮打着卷儿，沉浸在鎏金一般的蜂蜜里。酸涩都被封禁在时光里，馥郁的果香却溢了出来，粘稠的蜜意都变得轻盈。

“所以你每天买两个西柚，都吃掉了吗？”

“都吃掉了。”文俊辉握紧对方白皙纤长的手指，轻轻吻了一下。“要吃掉才能实现愿望呀。”

“什么愿望？”

“愿望就是，”他笑了笑，认真地盯着对方亮晶晶的眼睛。“我要两个西柚。”

End


End file.
